Bad Wonk Haunting
by sweetlystar3
Summary: The Ninja and the whole school are being haunted by a poltergeist, who happens to resemble Kittie. Also, Randy is keeping a secret feeling from everyone, which is connected to said poltergeist.
1. The Crude Beginning

** Here's my very FIRST horror story, The Ninja and all of Norrisville high are being haunted by a beautiful poltergeist, who strikingly resembles our vanilla scented heroine. Sadly, Kittie will not physically appear in this FanStory, she's in Hawaii with her Grandma Ruth, so it's only Randy, Howard and Babi leading this story, Enjoy. **

**Running Gag: Students getting hit by flying bricks**

_On a dark and stormy Thursday morning, we see Randy and Babi in their first period class moping out the window. It seems they miss their bubbly biffer, Dollianne. Howard enters the class room and notices their gloom actions._

"Hey guys, I never seen you two this down since...actually I've never seen you two this down."

"First time for everything Howard".

"You guys need cheering up? We could blow up the library!"

"Nah, for once Howard, I don't feel like blowing up anything".

(Gasp) That's not like you Babi!"

"Calm down Howard, Babi and I are down because Kitties' not here (faces window) apparently she's in Hawaii with her Grandma".

"Cunningham and Babi, you guys should respect Kittie's quality time with a family member, other than me."

"How are you Kittie's family member?"

"Remember, her dad bought my dad's company, we're play cousins!"

"Oh, we'll I guess we could manage four days without Kittie."

"Great! Whose up for Mobile Punchers?!"

_Suddenly Nomicon vibrates in Randy's Satchel_

"Of course, Nomicon rings at its badest time".

"Be nice".

_Randy shloomps in_

"Alright Nomicon, what cha got today?"

Nomicon doodles appear I front of him saying...Beware of impending danger.

"Ok, Everyday is like impending danger, got anything new?"

_Then the Nomicon says A familiar specter approaches._

"A specter?, Nomicon we both know that there are no such thing as ghost, ghouls, or an invisible monster by any other name.

_In the background, shows a sinister silhouette watching Randy from behind, it was her "chance" to escape and ascends to the surface._

"What was that? Anyway, you heard what I said right Nomicon?

_Randy shloomps out_

"So what did the Nomicon say?"

"Well Babi it said something about a familiar specter and impending danger".

"Ok, I understand the danger part but, A SPECTER!?".

_Then suddenly Bash is running in the halls being hit in the head by random levitating bricks. Randy, Howard, and Babi run out to see what's all the commotion._

"FLYING BRICKS, GET'EM OFF ME THEIR ATTACKING GET'EM OFF!"

"Flying bricks, WTJ?"

"LETS GET OUTTA HERE!"

_Bucky runs towards the lobby door and unfortunately the door is locked, in fact all of the exit doors are locked...even the windows._

"All the doors are locked, including the windows".

_Then the school intercom turns on, which reveals Principal Slimovitz voice._

"Students, since there's magic bricks hitting other students and all the doors and windows are closed shut, there is no need to panic. Fortunately I hope The Norrisville Ninja will come to our aid, so please stay in the hallways til further notice."

"I can't believe I'm doing this for real but, it's ninja time".

"For once in this situation, your right Howard".

_Randy goes and puts on his mask in the nearest locker and smoke bombs in the next scene._

"Do not panic Norrisville students, you are all under my care, and I am here to protect you all from harms way."

_Then Doug raises his hand._

"I GOT A QUESTION!".

"Yes young nerdy student".

"Yeah, Where is the pretty Cyan Ninja?"

"Unfortunately, The darling and gorgeous Ninjette is not with me today, she is on vacation so it's just me".

_Then suddenly all the lights went out spontaneously and all the students scream in fear._

"NINJA GLOW BALL, again it's just me".

"(Gasp) It's happening"!

"What's happening?"

"Don't you get it Babi, The bricks, the doors and windows, the lights. It's the works of...(gets out flashlight) a poltergeist".

"Howard, there's no such thing as ghosts, or a haunted spirit by any other name".

"Don't believe me Ninja? My Uncle Sledge once found a live ghost in his tool shed."

"Howard that was a bed sheet".

"REGARDLESS! The school is being haunted!"

"You're an idiot Howard".

"And when it starts taking victims, I hope your first Flute Girl"!

**To Be Continued**


	2. Getting Close

**The NHS Students are at an all time panic with the random happenings, but Principal Slimovitz is keeping a calm note to this. Unlike the other teachers and staff.**

_Slimovitz and Sundown take a look at the school's power plug._

"Hmm, it seems someone have cut the cord, and damage the security system...which happens to be an impulse buy."

_Then suddenly a brick flew towards the system switch, causing it to break even further._

"Oh Fiddle Faddle, this brick broke it even more!"

_Then the teachers and staff got their stuff in attempt to escape, which was impossible since the school is on lockdown._

"And where are all of you going".

"Out for the day, there's no power". Mr. Bannister replied

"Just because there's no power, doesn't mean you all clock off early".

"Then what should we all do?" Cafeteria Lady replied

"I don't know, just stay patient...play cards or something".

"Whose up for Roulette?!" Mr. Bannister asked

_So the teachers and staff sat in a circle and played roulette._

"Maybe we should call a pro, P Slimmy".

"How could we call somebody when all the phones are down"!

_Then a sudden spooky laughter flew threw the room (teachers lounge)_

"Oh, and this is a funny to you"?

"That wasn't me".

_The spooky laughter happened again._

"Is all this humorous to all of you"?!

"Were not laughing, especially me". Cafeteria Lady replied

_Then suddenly an orange fog flared up, and the haunting silhouette from the first chapter appeared out of no where._

"Who the...what is".

_Just before Slimovitz finished his question, he along with the other staff were 'taken' leaving their blood curdling screams. So loud that The Ninja and the students could here them._

"What the juice was that?!" Ninja asked

"It came from the teachers lounge"! Babi replied

So Ninja, Howard and Babi run to the teachers lounge, and see that the place was deserted, no living soul was seen.

"Duuuuude this place is as empty as Kittie's head"!

"What happened?"

_Babi walks around a picks up two sets of dice._

"Well whatever happened, it was interupting an extreme roulette battle".

"Babi how could you know that?" Ninja asks

"The dice is drenched in sweat". Babi asks

"(Scared tone) Uh guys, you check this out".

_With the use of poker cards, the mystery intruder wrote a message for our Bruce Champion. Howard reads it._

"**Im coming for you sweet ninja**".

"What ever is happening here is after you?"

"Of course!, The ghost would use nearby objects to warn it's victims".

"But why would it be after me?"

"We'll whatever it is, it might have something to do with all this."

"True, but who could it be?"

"Maybe it's Kittie".

"Babi, how could you say that about your best friend. Kittie has a heart of gold".

"True Randy, and she happens to pull sneaky pranks".

"Oh yeah, remember when Kittie stuffed all the pudding cups with active fireworks."

**_(FLASH BACK...FLASHBACK TO NOW)_**

"Don't remind me Cunningham, from then on I can't even look at a pudding cup without wearing protective head gear."

_Then suddenly a mysterious voice chants 'Randy' in The Ninja's head, then tries to shake away the tempting spell._

"You ok Randy?"

"Yeah I'm alright".

"Are you, because you were shaking your head".

"It was nothing Howard".

_Then suddenly a shriek of terror came from the halls._

"Another screamer!?"

"It must be Doug"!

"What does he want"?

_Then Ninja and Babi gave Howard a dirty look._

"Ok, Ok enough with the pouts".

_So Ninja, Babi and Howard run back out into the halls to meet up with the students._

"What's wrong Doug"?! Ninja asks

"THREE STUDENTS ARE MISSING!"

"Really Doug, there are like one thousand students in the school, and only three concern you." Babi replies

"We'll true this school is awfully big, BUT THREE STILL MATTER!"

" I'm disappointed your not one of the taken three." Howard replies

"Don't panic students, for your safety you should all stay in the gym til further notice".

_So the students entered the gym, a Babi lit candles to keep them calm. Then Ninja, Babi and Howard head back out on their expedition._

"Try calling Kittie, she might be doing this just to scare us".

_So Randy got out his phone and called her._

"Hello"?

"Hey Kittie, how's Maui?"

"Randy it's called Hawaii, and it's so BRUCE the sun, the ocean, the blue alien smashing stuff, oh it's beautiful".

"Ok Kittie, weird things are happening in the school and Babi! Howard and I...we'll mostly Babi and I asume it's one of your pranks."

"Weird things huh, can you give me some details?"

"Sure, we'll for starters all the doors and windows are locked, all the lights in school are out, flying bricks and the teachers are missing."

"Hmm, yeah it's not me this time Randy".

"What!?"

"Honestly Randy that kind of prank is too hard for me, what I do would be putting itching powder in your cookie jar. Speaking of which, don't open the cookie jar when you get home".

"Oh...ok...enjoy Hawaii".

"Bye (hangs up phone)"

"So what did she say?" Babi asked

"Ok, Kittie has absolutely nothing to do with this, and we won't have fresh baked cookies when we get to my house."

"(Howard whinning) First, the whole school on lockdown, second there's flying bricks, third there's not gonna be any cookies, and fourth WERE RUNNING OUT OF PEANUTS!"

_Ninja and Babi give Howard a weird look_

"There's a peanut dispenser in the school, and I like to protect it."

"Anyway, we should find out who's behind all this.

"It's all the work of that ghost, I'm on to him...her...or it for that matter".

"I'm starting to question your friendship with Howard".

"It's what makes him special Babi, what makes him special".

**To be continued**


	3. Contacted

**While the students are safe in the gym, our two heroes and one heroine search the school for more clues. Suddenly they stumbled upon Steven's sunglasses.**

"What the juice are Steven's shades doing here, and what's with this orange slime all over it"?

"I bet the ghost took him...in fact, that's not a bad thing"!

"We'll true we care less about him, but at least he left us something".

"We should keep looking for clues".

_As the three walk off, let's take a break and focus on the victi...I mean students._

"This place is giving me the creeps, especially during gym...or the locker room for that matter." Bucky said.

"Maybe Howard was right, the school might be haunted".

"Oh c'mon Theresa, my brother can make stuff up on the spot just to scare us".

"I don't know Heidi, he might be right for once, besides The Ninja says it's safe in here".

"Doug, their are no such thing as ghosts, my stupid brother made all this up".

_Then a sudden fearful voice came to the gym._

**"And this is coming from a gossip consuming freak".**

"W-Who said that". Theresa asked

**"Me, you baton obsessed weirdo".**

"Wow, I never knew ghosts could be so hurtful, especially when I'm getting wedgies from Bash".

**"Seriously! Can you go one day without talking"!**

_Then the "ghost" revealed herself to the student body._

"(Gasp) It's Dollianne's spirit coming for fresh pray!"

"Your half right Bucky, but sadly you all need to go".

_The mysterious Spector used her magic to strike the students with bricks._

"What's with you and these stupid bricks". Flute Girl asks

"Nobody needs your opinion you piece of trash".

_Then the Spector surrounds the students in orange smoke, making them all scream in terror. So now we get back to Randy, Howard and Babi. (Their in the chem lab)_

"Hmm, everything's normal here."

"I GOT IT, maybe it's McFist".

"Think clearly Randy, what would McFist want with the students and staff"?

"Good point, (gasp) maybe it's The Sorcerer".

"All he does is stank people, it might be a new villian in the playing field."

_Then the familiar voice haunts Randy again._

"Randy, what's up with your head".

"A weird, but beautiful voice keeps calling out my name".

"A-HA! I knew there's a ghost in here!"

"HOWARD ENOUGH, there are no ghosts in this school."

"Oh yeah than what's with this second message I found".

"Second mes...(gasp)".

_There's a second message for The Ninja, but this time it's written on the same slime from Steven's Shades. And again Howard reads it._

"**Conceal all you want, but the ugly truth is impending".**

"Truth?, what ugly truth".

"(Whispers) Oh no".

"What was that Ninja?"

"(Hesitating tone) Uh...Uh... I mean Oh No! It's on to me, we should check the cafeteria".

"Good call Ninja, investegating ghosts can really make me hungry".

"We'll ok, let's go".

_Howard and Babi head towards the cafeteria with Randy running behind._

"This can't happen, not now"!

_Once they got to the cafeteria they found another message written in orange slime, but this time without words, it's a picture of a heart with the Norisu symbol in the middle._

"Hey it's the same slime from the chem lab, and on Steven's sunglasses". Howard points out

"That's weird, the message looks like Kittie's Ninja Locket".

_Howard gets down on his knees and I kid you not, he tastes the slime._

"(Disgusted) Ugh, Howard what are you doing". Ninja asks

"Tasting the ghost tracks, it kinda tastes like salad dressing, with a hint of ectoplasm".

"How do you know what ectoplasm tastes like".

"Eh, I get weird cravings these days".

"How can that be when YOUVE NEVER TASTED IT!"

_Then a random brick flew through the window._

"IN COMING!"

_Then said brick landed in the teacher's lounge_

"The brick, it went towards the teachers lounge"! Ninja pointed out

_They headed back to the teachers lounge, and Babi noticed that the poker cards are gone._

"Ok, this is getting a little scary." Babi said

"The fact that we haven't have lunch yet, or the cards are gone". Howard said

"Obviously, the second one Howard". Ninja said

"DONT YOU TWO GET IT?!, There's a ghost haunting school campus, and it's after The Ninja!"

"Howard for the 40th time Howard there are no such thing as...(gasp) Hold up!"

"What is it Babi?" Ninja asks

"The false lockdown, the blackout, students and staff disappearing, do you guys know what this means?"

"That this school is haunted by a ghost, and a certain ninja owes me ten bucks." Howard replies

"No, it means the school is going through technical difficulties and natural causes."

"Wait what?" Ninja says

"Apparently, the janitor didn't fix all the school lights correctly, also Principal Slimovitz recently installed a lockdown system in case of a monster/robot attack which happens to be an impulse buy, and this school is so big, anybody can get lost, even The Ninja's opponents."

"Wow, someone's been reading detective stories!" Ninja says

"Nah, I've been attending Viceroy's Detective book club."

"Ok Babi, since you cleared up everything, what about the flying bricks and orange slime?

"Howard, you should know by now that strange things always happen in NHS." Babi replies

"Yeah, remember last week with that random cow stampede."

"Oh yeah, the whole place smelled like cheese for days, but I still believe there's a ghost in here, and I'm not giving up!"

"Let's go tell everybody that everything's cool".

_As the trio run back to the gym, their in for an unexpected suprise._

"If only we knew who's behind all this, just maybe I'll meet him or her face to face".

"Have faith Babi, who knows the suspect might be right under us."

_Then suddenly the orange slime was dripping downwards on Randy's mask._

"Ninja? What's with the slime on your mask."

"Zuh?"

_Randy wipes away the slime onto his hand and looks up at the cieling._

"(Gasp) Guys, you two should look up."

_As Babi and Howard look up, the entire student body was saturated in an orange goo prison, urging for freedom. Then suddenly an evil laughter came to the shocking moment._

**To be continued**


	4. Forever Cornered

**Ok, here's chapter 4, where we left off was the student and staff trapped and the so called poltergeist reveals herself. Also I'm really excited for new episodes next month, so that's that's it enjoy.**

"(Gasp), What the What?!

"Hello prisoners, welcome to your doom"!

"Despite all that I said to all of you, it's about time I said this...IN YOUR FACES, I WAS RIGHT THE SCHOOL WAS HAUNTED BY GHOST ALL OF YOU SHOOBS OWE ME BIG TIME, I say a months work of back massages, and throw in a few bucks, maybe tens.

"Your half right Howie, but let me explain".

"Ok then make that fives people"!

"Anyway, I'm an imaginary figment of The Ninja's inside desires. Reason I look this way is because he's kept me hidden for a long long time denying the fact that I exist, so I found my way out."

"So you were behind all the floating bricks, the kidnapping, the blackouts and the lockdown.

"All correct, except for the lockdown, you guys did that for me."

"And what about the ectoplasm I tasted?"

"Yeah that was my body fluids you ingested".

_Then Howard turned green and ran towards the closest trash can to barf._

"Ok...so tell us why your here!"

"Oh no don't try to change the subject Ninja, you clearly know why I'm here".

"Actually I don't."

"Oh you don't?, ok, I wanted you in one place Ninja and where else but The Norrisville High School. I didn't want any distractions or witnesses in the way so I simply did we'll all this, also I saw your reaction to my recent contacts.

_Then Randy pulled a teffifyed meme like face, of course you can't see it because it's a fanfic, but that's why God gave us the power of imagination._

"Y'now Ninja all this can be avoided if you told everybody 'The Thing' the certain type of person you care deeply about.

"He doesn't have to I already know who he deeply cares about the most".

"It's neither you, your sister, or miss Bang Bang here".

"(Gasp), ok Ninja tell everybody that YOU HAVENT BEEN TELLING EVERYBODY"!

_As the suspense grew everybody was staring at The Ninja, But PolterKat, yes I gave her a name was pulling an evil smirk, making him so nervous he could hardly speak._

"C'mon Ninja don't be shy." Principal Slimovitz said

"I...I...I.. I CANT DO IT!"

_Once those words came out of his mouth, everyone was in shock that Norrisville's champion uttered the last words he would say._

"YOU CANT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT?"

"The Ninja kept a heart felt so bad, heads will turn, eyebrows will raise and bodies will lose conciousness if it's ever exposed to the town and he knew this whole time. Is that right Ninja.

"(Disappointed tone) She's right".

"Hold Up! You knew this would happen".

"WELL HALF OF IT, I knew keeping a secret this bad would get out, so I pretend to be unaware so nobody would know, even The Nomicon was on to me".

"So you let all this happen!, and what about the other half".

"I didn't know you all have to suffer for it, If I haven't been in denial so much none of this should've happen, I'm sorry guys".

"Yeah but you wonked it up dumb shoob." PolterKat said.

_PolterKat got her bricks ready to strike the three heroes, but suddenly...this happened._

"THATS IT, IF IM GONNA BE KILLED BY A WICKED HOT POLTERGEIST ITS GONNA BE IN MY TERMS!"

_Then Howard rips off Babi's clothes._

"HOWARD!"

"Yeah, I have to take some extra percautions, BUT ITS MY DEATH WISH!"

_Howard throws her clothes at PolterKat and the three run for dear life throughout the school. Luckily their able to hide in the janitor's closet._

"I can't believe you ripped off my clothes in font of everybody in school!"

"Perhaps you didn't hear me correctly, I said it was my DEATH WISH!"

_Then Babi got out a broom to hit Howard on the head with._

"Allow me to fulfill YOUR SECOND ONE!"

"Shhhh, she's in the hallway".

"Ninja, come out come out where ever you are".

"Ok as long as, were quiet she can't hear us".

_Then suddenly Howard ripped one._

"(Both Babi and Randy) HOWARD!"

"IT WAS THE ECTOPLASM, ITS VERY GASSY!"

_Then PolterKat burned a giant hole through the door, and the three ran towards the boy's locker room._

**To be continued**


	5. Spooked Nevermore

**So where we left off was Ninja, Babi and Howard running from the wrath of PolterKat. So right now there hiding in the boys locker room.**

"Ok lets review shall we, the school is captured in an ectoplasmic prison, theirs a power hungry spirit out to wonk our souls, and oh THERE'S A HIGH STRUNG NINJA WHO'S SCARED TO COMMIT HIS FEELINGS! Howard says

"STOP SHOUTING AT ME, its not my fault the school is haunted".

"Actually it is, but guess what ALL THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN IF YOU SACRIFICED YOURSELF"!

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD I SACRIFICE MYSELF FOR SOMEONE SO...in my mind since the day we met, maybe its time everyone knew."

"Good, now will you get into position SO I COULD THROW YOU AT THAT GHOST".

_So Howard and Ninja start arguing which puts Babi at her angriest, so she had to break the instant feud._

"IF YOU TWO WONT SHUT UP, I'M GONNA TURN BOTH OF YOU INTO GHOSTS"!

_Then the two shoobs stopped_

"Look, what we need is plan to give Miss Spooky Thang the boot, and NO were not gonna sacrifice Randy, or sacrifice pillow talk based secrets!"

"Well you threw all caution to the wind neh OUT THE GOSH DARN WINDOW"!

"So what should we do Babi?"

"Since PolterKat was created with the likeness of Kittie, She might also have her personality".

"Where are you going with this?"

"The best and only way is to spook the spookier by using Kitties weaknesses and or fears against her I mean surely all of us know what Kittie's worst fear is."

"(nervous tone) Ch'yeah we do, right Ninja?"

"Yeah, you don't even have to tell me I'm the Ninja, I know things".

"You guys have no idea do you".

"No, can you tell us?"

"(ugh) ok, as Kittie's best friend way before she met you two shoobs, she once told me that she was scared of this.

Babi gives the boys the 'come closer' hand signal and whispers in their ears.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, SHES SCARED OF THAT"!?

"I KNOW RIGHT, I mean she's a princess for cryin' out loud, she has to face this at one point of her life".

"I know its hard to believe but that's the gospel truth boys".

"Just wow, its more sad than my fear of chickens...which I just realized I brought back up!

_Then Babi does a face palm, so now lets get back to PolterKat_.

"I just don't get it, why won't The Ninja tell us about his heart felt secret". Principal Slimovitz said.

"Oh when you all hear about it, Oh mama your gonna wet your pants".

"Can you tell us?"

"Uh Uh, no one wants pee all over the floor, I maybe evil but I'm keeping a clean note".

"SMOKEBOMB, alright PolterKat you win!"

_Then all the students and staff gasp in surprise._

"I think the ectoplasmic is messing with my hearing, because I just heard the Ninja giving up" Slimovitz said

_Then PolterKat threw a brick at Slimovitz._

"HUSH, anyway did you just surrendered to me?"

"Yes, and I have the most precious thing for you PolterKat."

"What, a weeks supply of McKitty Treats?"

"Ok the second most precious thing, I'll be by your side, in fact ill be your...King or Prince or whatever works for you".

"Oh, well honestly that's very sweet of you, in fact if you were any sweeter your suit will smell and taste like Birthday Cake."

"Wow, good analogy". Howard comments

"OK LETS GET ON WITH THE SACRIFICE "!

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT lets see...Ah first order of business, we turn your so called 'protectis' into our mutant subjects".

"Ok, I lost it after she said 'protecti'. Howard said

"Was that all you heard"? Babi asked

"Anyway, before we do...well that I like to honor this day with a celebratory kiss."

"Splendid, now all I need is toooooo WHAT!?"

"OH YOU HEARD ME, LAY A WET ONE ON ME!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY! I mean, no thanks I'm good".

"Uh Uh as new rulers of the school, we must make it official."

_Then Ninja rolls up his mask halfway sports a kissy face, and yet again you cant see it._

"GET AWAY FROM ME."

"C'mon there's nothing wrong with a little kiss."

_The scared PolterKat backed away from the Ninjas reach._

"Wow, The ghost is getting some scares, haunted humor Zing"! Bucky said

"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

_Then suddenly PolterKat fled into the hallway with Randy happily chasing her. The two ran and ran until PolterKat ended up back in the gym._

"HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

_But then Ninja catches her by surprise._

"LET ME GO!"

"No...honkin...way"!

_Then Ninja kisses her (on lips...gross) and PolterKat was defeated in a big white explosion, so big that she vanished forever and the students and staff were free._

"Its over everyone, PolterKat is no more".

"Are you gonna tell us the thing". Flute Girl asks

"I sorry female band geek, but along with my identity this secret is kept...well secret, SMOKEBOMB!"

_Fortunately the lock down and blackout was over and everyone was free to go home._

"I hope you learned a lesson to all this Randy."

"Oh I have, it is to never ever keep a heart felt secret bent up inside."

"So between biffers, the person you deeply care about besides us".

"Sorry Howard's but these lips remain closed, but I can tell you this. Its a girl and nothing more."

"A girl huh, ok

**And that's how this spooky story ends. But don't fret Fanjas, I will return with my next fanstory, The Little Mistress. This story is also the sequel to All The Juice That's Fish To Swim, and this will also be my first fanstory to have Theresa Fowler to have a main role sine she hasn't had one for over a year.**


End file.
